


Fulfillment

by S_Horne



Series: Father's Day [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Well, that’s pretty much our group. I mean, there’s only us left that could be.” Derek folded the babygrow back up before freezing with it halfway back inside the bag. “And we’re not…” He looked up to his husband’s raised eyebrow. “I mean, you’re not – we're not – it's not –”Stiles lifted the mug to his face to hide his smile, his eyes glittering over the top and his wedding ring tapping against its side.(Part of a series of one-shots, just a stand alone)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is yet another mpreg fic lol. 
> 
> Not having a good week so just needed to rush through a piece of fluff!! - please leave comments if you spot mistakes etc. 
> 
> The babygrow mentioned is actually real and it's so cute! I want a billion; I tried to put a picture of it in here but I don't know how to do that :(
> 
> Disclaimer: not my characters or babygrow, just borrowed both for the sake of the story. Having said that, please don't post my works anywhere without my permission :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- S

“Honey, I'm home!” Stiles called as he struggled through the front door, hands full of bags and his hip jutting out to nudge the door closed behind him. "Ah, son of a -" he exclaimed as he tripped over a rogue shoe lying in the hallway. He would have face-planted the floor – for the third time that week – if it hadn't have been for the strong arms that reached out to grab him just as he went down.

"Five years and you're still falling for me?" Derek laughed as he righted his husband. "Hi" he grinned as Stiles violently kicked away the offending show.

"Hi," Stiles replied with a smile, leaning up for a kiss as he dropped all but one of his bags on the floor and gestured for Derek to head back into the kitchen. “Guess where I went today?” he asked as they walked the short distance.

“Where?” Derek asked as he retook his seat at the table, packing away the paperwork scattered across its surface.

"Is that guessing?" Stiles retorted with a roll of his eyes, knowing Derek well enough to know that he would never take part in a guessing game anyway. Coming up behind the elder Stiles placed his one remaining shopping bag on the table in front of the seated man and made a bee line to the coffee machine.

Derek looked at the brown paper bag before him and took in its logo with confusion, “you went back to campus?” The campus in question was California State University, Long Beach where the two men had met several years before; both of them studying there for college.

“Yeah, had to take a detour on the way home cause of the traffic and ended up on Pacific Coast, so I thought why not?” Stiles said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned around and leant against the counter, nodding towards the bag. “Open it; it's for you.”

Derek lifted an eyebrow at his husband before shaking his head with a smile and leaning forward to look inside the bag. He pulled out a white Babygro with the words ‘I love LB State’ emblazoned across its front.

Derek chuckled, “okay, that’s worth a detour,” he admitted.

“I know!” Stiles agreed enthusiastically, “I just couldn’t resist it.”

“Yeah I can see,” Derek commented. He paused and then, “as cute as it is, we don’t know anyone having a baby, do we? No one that we met in college anyway.”

Stiles took a seat opposite Derek and smiled at him. “Maybe we do,” was his cryptic response.

Derek echoed the smile, happy for whomever it was, but his confusion was still plain to see.  “We do?”

Stiles’ smile grew, taking up his face but he gave no verbal response, choosing a sip of his coffee instead.

“Okay,” Derek said, rolling his eyes; these damn guessing games. "Is it Kira? I know Scott has some big announcement to make at the barbeque at your Dad’s on Sunday, but there's no way Melissa wouldn't have been shouting it from the rooftops already.”

“No; his announcement is that he’s taking Kira to Spain for their anniversary next month.”

“Wow! Okay, so… Erica? She and Boyd are definitely overdue.”

“Nope.”

“Hmm, I doubt it’s Lydia.” She was much more focused on world domination – well, finishing her doctorate in advanced mathematics but if you asked Derek they were pretty much equally confusing.

Stiles just sipped his coffee, shaking his head over the mug’s rim in confirmation.

“Well, that’s pretty much our group. I mean, there’s only us left that could be.” Derek folded the babygrow back up before freezing with it halfway back inside the bag. “And we’re not…” He looked up to his husband’s raised eyebrow. “I mean, you’re not – we're not –, no; it's not –”

Stiles lifted the mug to his face to hide his smile, his eyes glittering over the top and his wedding ring tapping against its side.

“Are you…?” Derek could barely finish his question.

“Gay?" Stiles mocked in a hushed voice, "secretly Batman? Leaving you for Isaac?”

Despite his shock, Derek still managed to roll his eyes at his husband. “Kinda hoping you’re not now,” he said as he put the child's outfit down and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Stiles gasped in faux surprise, “you take that back!” he demanded, forcefully placing the mug on the table before standing up and making his way around the table to stand in front of Derek with his hands on his hips.

Derek rolled his eyes again; seriously, he questioned every day why the hell he loved this man. He reached out and tugged at Stiles’ hands until the other took a seat in his lap, held there firmly by Derek’s arms winding around his waist. Stiles stroked a hand through Derek’s hair as he leant in for a gentle kiss; his eyes locking onto the other's and shining brightly – oh yeah,  _that_ would be why he loved him.

“Pretty sure you aren’t supposed to announce it like that, Stiles.” Derek drawled as they broke apart.

Stiles’ eyebrows rose in perfect sync as he replied “pretty sure I can announce it any damn way I’d like.”

“You are then?” the dark-haired man asked, his voice suddenly much softer as his hands somehow found their way from Stiles’ back to spread out across the younger’s stomach.

“Yeah,” Stiles replied. “Yeah I am.” He spoke just as softly as his husband had, as though speaking louder in that moment would have, however impossibly, made it untrue.

Derek’s eyes had followed his hands to lock onto his lover’s stomach as well and, without tearing his gaze away, he reached one hand around his husband to blindly pull the babygrow from the table. He brought it forward, placing it on his lover’s still-flat stomach and positioned the outfit to look as though it was sitting on Stiles’ lap. The younger man watched the scene unfold for a moment or two before asking the question that had been burning against the back of his throat since he had found out.

“You happy?”

Finally looking up at Stiles Derek just beamed a non-verbal response, the smile taking over his face and his hands still holding the babygrow in its mock-seated position.

Stiles laughed gently, **happily** , _thankfully_ , still carding his hands through the other’s thick dark hair. “Gonna take that as a yes.”

Surging forward Derek captured Stiles’ lips passionately. When they broke apart Derek nodded; “take it as a hell yes.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another mpreg fic from me! - oops. 
> 
> Didn't go into detail about how it works because it didn't really fit with the shortness etc but I think for this universe some men are born as carriers, hence when Derek is asking about who in their friendship group it is he doesn't mention Isaac or any other guys because Stiles is the only one that has that gene in their circle, idk.


End file.
